


Art for "We'll Always End Up Here"

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Castiel Makes Terrible Deals, Demon!Castiel, Fanart, Hell's Palace, Just Like Winchesters If You Think About It, Propaganda, Yellow Eye Demon Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End!Verse AU. After Dean dies in 2014, Castiel makes a decision to follow him into Hell. It’s only later that Castiel discovers that he’s been tricked. Centuries pass and Castiel Novak is the yellowed eyed abomination that runs Hell from the shadow of the TANAS corporation. He has convinced Lucifer to spare humanity for only one reason... the Winchesters. They’ve been reincarnated, and old habits die hard. Art masterpost for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2499983">We'll Always End Up Here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "We'll Always End Up Here"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We'll Always End Up Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499983) by [wisepuma23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23). 



This year's DCBB was my first bigbang of any kind. It was a new experience to be working with different authors in the fandom. Wisepuma23's story summary was so inventive, I immediately fell in love with her AU. Floating cities! Sky boats! Demon-run corporations! Castiel falling out of things, off of things, and into things! So if you haven't read the fic already, none of this art is particular spoiler-y, but you may just want to get on that. I can wait. [Go go go.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2499983)

I decided to use a more design-oriented art style for this story. The simple colors and geometric shapes help evoke a kind of slick, corporate world that is very much like our own, plus or minus a few hundred years. For this project, I decided to shy away from illustrations that gave away too much about the everyday future earth, and I decided to shy away from portraits. Instead, I focused on something that made wisepuma23's world unique: the corporate propaganda. So, in addition to a cover image and a scene illustration, I designed a set of posters for the Hunters, the TANAS Corporation, and the Sky Nation of America. Hope you enjoy them!

Illustration from "We'll Always End Up Here." Done in a comic style! This scene has Castiel walking into Hell's Palace to find Lucifer slumped on his throne.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe so much to my author for making this story happen. It was like my dream come true of my favorite things, and I was so so so lucky to be paired up with her. "We'll Always End Up Here" is her first story posted to AO3; here's hoping it will be far from her last.


End file.
